


Can I play outside?

by Atomic_Blonde



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomic_Blonde/pseuds/Atomic_Blonde
Summary: "Dad, can I play outside? It has finished raining and tomorrow there is no school""Why not, little one?""It's because the teacher said the world will end."





	Can I play outside?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Posso brincar lá fora?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/396389) by Akemi_Blonde. 



> This is the second time that I do a translation of my stories from portuguese to english. Hope you like it.

Harvesting abundant, eggs harvested and without pests. Mako did not have a lot of land to spend on employees, but he managed to live a good life with his small, healthy daughter and fed up with food not made by those things with intelligence.

Life in the field had its advantages, now ... How to hold a curious child? His daughter was like him, left a mess behind, several pet pens and drawings of the farm, the pigs mainly, just because the neighboring farmers called him "Great Pig."

This time, it had just rained, and the old radio played, speaking of the recent attacks, the great ômnico that attacked Russia, of a mass attack of one thing. What the fuck, after all, how would your little one grow in peace?

And Mako waited for the school bus to arrive, watching the little girl run with joy to him, jumping merrily into his arms and giving that laugh that only she knew.

"Dad, I read a text in front of the whole classroom!" She counted, euphoric and happy as Mako brought them home, letting her run while carrying her backpack.

"That's good, Liza." He laughed. "Daddy wants to see your little notebook," she said, watching as she walked up to him and helped him pull the notebook out of his backpack.

"Dad, can I play outside? It has finished raining and tomorrow there is no school.

"Why not, little one?" He asked, reading the notebook and seeing the note written down by the teacher and with the director's stamp.

"It's because the teacher said the world will end."

And Mako looked at her daughter, watching her eyes look innocent, eager for some response from her father, and at the same time curious.

"Will the world end, dad?" She whispered softly.

"Of course not, my angel! It's fear, people get scared and angry that they end up talking about it" He said and Liza nodded, seeming to process the information.

"I thought I was going to lose you, Dad." She smiled. "Can we draw with the paint? I have not finished your mask yet.

Use paint and make more mess than usual, finish the pig mask. The Great Pig.

.

.

.

"Elizabeth!"

Red paint, smell of ash and the school on fire. The omnico fell to the ground after the farmers' revolt.

But he only found the backpack and listened as an echo of children's cries, but he did not hear the only one he had heard since birth.

They hushed her voice.


End file.
